A Holiday to Remember
by w01100111
Summary: I decided to change this from ONE Halloween story to MANY holiday stories in general! Current holiday: Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy kind of late Halloween, everyone! Unless it's still Halloween for you when I post this, OR you read this on a later Halloween, in which case, Happy Halloween!**

**This one's just a quick one-shot of some fun Halloween Shenanigans with the Shadow Operatives and the Investigation Team. It's just some fun fun lols for everyone to enjoy to get everyone in the holiday mood! I might do one of these for every Holiday if this blows over well, but hopefully it does so! Also, I'd like to thank the internet for providing me with spooky scary stories to tell throughout this chapter. Also, this story is kinda' not canon, 'cause Makoto's there! What can I say, I love that guy. Enjoy the story!**

**Special thanks to the internet for being scarier than I could ever manage to be scary with and supplying me with some urban legends to use.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3, Persona 4, or any game in the Persona Franchise, or ATLUS themselves. **

* * *

><p>"Welcome to another edition of 'Junpei's Believe it . . . or Don't!" He laughed a maniacal laugh and rubbed his hands together, trying to look as spooky as possible. "There are many strange, straaange things in this world. . . For instance, I once knew a girl, and her roommate. . ." The circle around him quivered in fear, for the most part, as he continued the story.<p>

All the members of both the Investigation Team and the Shadow Operatives were there, in Mitsuru's holiday home for the weekend. Yosuke had suggested a party for everyone, and at just about everybody's insistence, Mitsuru had agreed to host it. And now, here they were, in the candle-lit bedroom, telling spooky stories.

Everyone was dressed up in some pretty unique costumes. Yukari, Ken and Koromaru all wore Featherman costumes, Yukari being Feather Pink, with Ken and Koromaru being Feather Red and Black, respectively. Junpei wore some crappy zombie makeup that he'd picked up an hour before the party started, with some blood on his baseball uniform. Akihiko was only wearing his regular combat attire, but that was pretty horrifying on its own. Mitsuru wore some feminine knight armor, to show off some of her more leaderly qualities. Aigis and Labrys wore matching togas and wreaths, trying to pass for robotic goddesses. Fuuka had come dressed as a piece of bread. When questioned about it, she only blushed, insisting that she thought the party was food themed, due to some "mis-communications" between her and Junpei. Makoto was the only person who didn't dress up, because "someone stole his idea."

Meanwhile, the Investigation Team had also dressed up! Yu and Rise were matching vampires. Whether it was planned or not, no one knows. Yosuke dressed up as a werewolf, but it looked more like a bear-dog hybrid to everyone else. He'd argued with Kanji about it for about an hour, to no avail. Naoto, matching the animal theme, wore some cat ears and a rather revealing cat suit, showing off her midriff and thighs. Clearly, it wasn't her idea, as only Rise was enjoying her wearing it. Kanji disguised himself as Frankenstein's monster, with a screw through his forehead to boot. Yukiko and Chie both came as witches, with alternate color schemes. Yukiko wore orange, and Chie wore black, not wanting to "stand out too much." And Teddie - well, he was . . .

Crossdressing. In a cheerleader's uniform.

No one questioned it.

Junpei waved his flashlight around for spooky effects, his goatee even more menacing than usual with the flashlight shining upon it. "This girl, was going to a party. It was a pretty awesome party; everyone was going, even the hottest guy in school. . . She wouldn't miss it for anything. Her roommate, though, didn't want to go. . ." Once again he laughed in the spookiest fashion possible, eliciting some shakes and shivers from his audience.

_Yukari's freaked as usual, so's Fuuka. Even Mitsuru seems a little spooked, hah! _Junpei went about gauging their reactions, to see if he needed to amp it up a bit. Just about all the girls (along with Ken, of course, who was draped across Koromaru) were clinging to something close-by, trying to keep themselves together as best as possible. The guys, though, didn't look scared at all. Akihiko even looked like he was yawning, as Kanji played Rock-Paper-Scissors with Yosuke. _Alright, guys, then I'll have to spook it up extra nice! I'll even shake your nerves of steel, Makoto!_

"Despite her insistence, the roommate still refused to go, causing the girl to go alone. It was a pretty awesome party, and everything was dandy. . ." His audience had calmed down a bit.

"Until she got home."

_Hah, gotchya! _His audience was back into the game, scared and leaning towards him with interest. _I really am the best at spooky stories, huh? I'm da man! _Junpei continued, eyebrows wiggling and waggling the whole while. "It was dark in the apartment, as one would expect. . . It appeared her roommate had gone to sleep, so naturally, she went about getting ready for bed. However, she didn't turn the light on, trying not to wake her friend up. Slowly and quietly, she crawled into bed. . . And slept."

All the girls let out a sigh of relief as Akihiko yawned yet another sarcastic yawn, trying to get to him. _I'll spook you yet, Akihiko! _"In the morning, she yawned and stretched her hands over her head," he said, mimicking the action with a yawn and a stretch, "and went to wake her friend up. However. . ."

He paused for dramatic effect. _3. . . 2. . . 1. . ._

"She forgot to brush her teeth."

Everyone let out yet another sigh of relief. Chie and Yukiko exchanged hushed whispers.

"This is so scary! I dunno' if we're ever gonna' get to the good part. . . Oooh, the suspense is killing me!" Chie leaned towards Yukiko.

"I know, Chie, I know!" Yukiko looked more exhilarated than scared.

"So after she brushed her teeth, she walked back into the room. Except. . ."

All in the room leaned forward, suspense in the air.

"She still needed to dry her hair!"

Once again, sighs of relief. Fuuka whispered to Mitsuru, "Are you scared, Mitsuru-san?"

"N-No. Of course not." Her efforts to remain unshaken were clearly there, but they didn't quite mask her evident fear.

"Fuuka, it's Mitsuru. Nothing scares her. Right, Mitsuru?" Yukari winked at her, also trying to remain calm. "What do you think, Ken? Are you scared?"

"N-No, of course not. Being scared is for kids!" he shouted, still hiding behind Koromaru as if his life depended on it.

As Makoto looked about the circle, he smiled. The frightened and exhilarated faces of his friends were a sight to see. It almost felt like they were back in high school.

"After she finished drying her hair, she walked right back into the room. . . Only to see. . ."

Everyone prepared for another lame delay, that they'd come to expect.

"She was dead! Mutilated beyond compare!"

Despite the rather blatant and predictable plot, all the girls screamed a frightened scream. Akihiko smiled, as if the story had just gotten to the good part, while Makoto let out a "tsk" sound, as if he'd been expecting it the whole time. Yu Narukami looked towards him with intrigue, getting into the spirit of the spooky story. _That's the kinda' guy I could hang out with. _"But that's not all. . . On the wall behind her, written in blood, it said . . . 'I bet you're glad . . . you didn't turn on the lights!'" As his delivery finished, the girls screamed once again, clinging to the closest nearby figure.

A lot of them wound up clinging to Ken, however, who was just as scared as they were.

"H-H-Hey, there's no way that happened, right?" asked Chie, trying her best to put on her brave facade. "I-I mean, it's not possible!"

Yukari, who she was clinging to, nodded in agreement. "Y-Yeah, totally! N-Not possible at all!"

Yukiko laughed, clapping her hands together. "Again, again!"

Ken, meanwhile, was curled up in a ball, reciting "Scary stories aren't real, scary stories aren't real, scary stories aren't real. . ." Koromaru, at his side, was trying to console him.

Mitsuru was a lot better at maintaining her facade than everyone else, but Junpei could tell she was spooked. Fuuka grasped her arm, shivering. "H-Hey senpai, that story's not real, right?" Kanji leaned on Yosuke, seeking his confirmation.

"No, Kanji, it's not real! Get a hold of yourself, dammit!" he said, pushing him back. Those who weren't scared laughed at him.

Rise had taken this opportunity to cling to Yu, as everyone had expected. He didn't look too upset about it. He applauded Junpei's story. "That was a good one, Iori-san."

Teddie quaked, clinging to Yu's other arm. "You're tellin' me! I almost died from fear! You'd have to BEAR-y me!" he said, one of his signature bear puns coming out. They really were terrible.

Labrys clung to Aigis for dear life, completely and totally spooked in every sense of the word. Makoto was the only member of their friend circle who was unphased in every way, simply sitting back with his hands in his pockets. _Oh, come on, man, give a bro some props! _

Makoto gave him a thumbs up. Props received.

_So everyone was pretty scared, huh? I musta' done a really good job! You go, Junpei! _He patted himself on the back before returning his attention to the scary story circle. "Anyone else think they can top my story? I was pretty scary, after all. . ."

The whole circle exchanged nervous glances, until finally, Yu Narukami put his hand up. All eyes flew to him, and some of the Investigation Team members let out some laughs.

"Huh? What's so funny?" he asked, looking about his friends.

"Well, senpai," said Rise, leaning on him. "You're really cool, but you're just not . . . spooky."

"Yeah, senpai." Kanji spoke this time. "You're not the kinda' guy that I can see tellin' scary stories."

Yosuke winked a friendly, reassuring wink at him. "You're too trustworthy for us to be scared of you."

Yu tilted his head in confusion. "None of you . . . think I'm scary?"

"It's not that you're not scary," said Chie this time. "It's that you don't scare us! 'Cause you're our friend."

Naoto also tried to console him. "After following you for so long, there's no way I could be scared."

"Yeah, Narukami-san," Yukiko continued in her formal tone. "It's not an insult, really."

Yu leaned back, completely demoralized from telling the story. The lines of dread practically formed over his head in midair.

"Alright. I'll try." This time, it was Makoto who stepped forth, half-smiling in a confident fashion, ready to tackle the challenge ahead.

This time, it was the Shadow Operatives who laughed.

"Oh, c'mon, Makoto." Yukari laughed again. "You couldn't tell a good spooky story if you tried."

"Yeah, man, spooky stories are my thing. You're not even in costume!" Junpei laughed a little bit.

"What do you mean?"

"Makoto-san," said Aigis, in her mildly robotic tone. "You are an important friend to us. But you are not . . . scary."

"Yeah, what sis said." This time, Labrys spoke up. "You're really nice, Makoto, so I wouldn't be scared of you." He was getting shot down left and right.

Everyone shared nods of agreement, with some of the Investigation Team members joining in to laugh at Makoto's expense. It was a gentle and playful laughter, but it was harmful to his pride nonetheless.

This time, it was his turn to lean back, completely demoralized. He and Yu were now part of a matching set, both leaning back in a disappointed fashion.

"Well, if no one else is gonna' tell a spooky story, I can tell another one!" Junpei rubbed his hands together, before one of the girls interrupted him.

"Th-That's enough!" it was Naoto, who stood afterwards. "W-We've told enough scary stories for now."

Yosuke laughed at her. "You sure that's not just you tryin' to hide the fact that you're scared of the stories?"

Naoto blushed, covering herself with her hands. Or, 'paws'. "Th-That's not it! I just think we should get to some of the festivities. . . Downstairs. In the . . . well lit living room."

She was totally scared.

"I agree with her," said Fuuka, covering her tail. "I don't think we should tell any more scary stories for now. . ."

She was scared, too.

After Naoto left, one by one, all the others joined her downstairs to participate in the festivities. Or, all the others, except for two.

Yu and Makoto sat back in their slump, still upset that they'd been insulted. _I'm pretty scary, right? _Yu thought to himself. _I could totally scare everyone if I really put my mind to it. . ._

Meanwhile, Makoto put himself on the same line of thought. _I had Death inside me for ten years, how can I not be scary? I'm pretty scary when I try to be. . ._

They let out a simultaneous sigh, before looking at each other. Slowly, they sat up, both reaching the same conclusion. The same idea had come to both of them in an instant. Naturally, if everyone thought that neither of the two of them was scary, then they'd just have to team up. . .

"And scare them." The two clasped hands to form a bond of camaraderie to get them through the trials ahead.

"We'll need help," stated Yu. "I'll get Margaret."

"I'll see if I can get Elizabeth," said Makoto, as they removed their phones and set about gathering a work force.

* * *

><p>Makoto and Yu only rejoined their friends after about a half-an-hour, the rest of the crowd happy to finally see them. "Hey, where were you guys? We were worried!" shouted Chie as they walked into the room.<p>

"Whoa. . . Senpai, don't tell me-" started Kanji, getting the wrong idea, his cheeks turning pink. Yosuke, fortunately, cut him off.

"No, Kanji, that totally didn't happen!" he shouted, covering Kanji's mouth. Then, he too put on a curious expression. "Wait, it didn't, right? Right, bro!?"

_Crap,_ thought Yu. _They're getting the wrong idea. _

Akihiko was next to chime on in the situation. "Whoa, Makoto, I didn't know you were swingin' for the other team!" He slugged Makoto's shoulder.

Aigis and Labrys were next to react strangely. "Wait, Makoto, you're . . . What?" Labrys looked totally confused, eyes wide.

"Whoa, Makoto, are you. . .?" Junpei stared at him. "Dude! How come you never told me!? I thought we were bros!"

"Let us not judge Makoto and Yu's strange sexual preferences." Aigis managed to keep a cool head, but she was still getting the wrong idea. Fuuka nodded in agreement.

"It's up to Makoto and Yu what they do together."

Makoto and Yu struggled to find a way to dismiss everyone's beliefs, but they were having some difficulty. With all the people in the room suddenly bombarding them with questions about their supposed homosexuality, it was difficult to dismiss their fantasies.

"Senpai, that's no fair!" Rise grabbed Yu's arm, tugging him away from Makoto. "Back off, Yuuki-san, he's mine!" She gave him lethal glares, suddenly declaring him the offender.

Yukiko was laughing madly in the corner of the room, for unknown reasons. Everyone knew she did that, though, so it was okay. Assuming she didn't hyperventilate.

"Sensei, I thought you loved me!" Now it was Teddie who tackled Yu, rubbing against him. Considering he was in a cheerleader's uniform, it got even more awkward quickly. "How could you, sensei!?"

"Guys," said Mitsuru, in a commanding tone. "I'm sure that's not what they were up to."

"Y-Yeah, of course!" said Yosuke, once again looking Narukami in the face with concern. "Right? Right!?"

"Yeah, right, Yosuke!" _Thanks, Mitsuru-san. I owe you one._

Now Makoto had to go calm down the rest of the Shadow Operatives. After he'd managed to do that, everyone else in the room set about socializing and talking about their plans for the holiday season. It was a pretty laid back party for the most part. While Mitsuru did have some games planned, for the most part, everyone was just talking and eating. The Investigation Team was catching up with the Shadow Operatives and what they'd done since they left, leading to some interesting conversations. Particularly between the more "colorful" members of the group, like Teddie and Junpei, who, when combined, managed to reach forms of idiocy unknown to man. At the moment, they were fighting over who was better at "scoring" with girls. Junpei insisted he was superior, but Teddie wouldn't have it. So naturally, now, they were going around trying to score with all the girls at the party, usually not with successful results. Akihiko and Chie had discussions about weekly protein consumption, and their workout schedules.

"Master, how do you do it!? You've traveled the world to get stronger, what's your technique!?"

"Protein. Lots and lots of protein and hard work." They really were birds of a feather.

Rise and Yukiko crowded around Ken, trying to get some time in with Koromaru. "He's so cute! Let me touch him!"

Ken was blushing, not fond of the attention. "A-Alright. . ."

Kanji cleared his throat awkwardly. "U-Uh, d'ya think I could . . . hold him?"

"Uhm. . . Sure." Kanji awkwardly picked up Koromaru, rubbing his face against the dog.

"Aww, who's a cute widdle doggy? You are! Yes you are!" Everyone laughed at his more sensitive side coming out.

"So Yukari, how's your modeling schedule?" asked Rise. "You must be super busy."

"Not as busy as you! You're an idol, for heaven's sake, you must be working sun up to sun down."

"Yeah, I guess so, but neither of us is probably as busy as Fuuka."

"Hmm, yeah, I think Mitsuru probably keeps her pretty busy." Yukari looked towards her, as if confirming her opinion.

"Uhm. . . No, Mitsuru gives us very fair amounts of work." Fuuka smiled modestly, totally ignoring her massive workload for the sake of her boss's feelings.

"Guys. I think it's time we got to some of the festivities," Naoto said, with a commanding voice booming over the crowd. Combined with her outfit, it was hard _not _to pay attention to her. . . "Mitsuru, do you have anything planned?"

"Well, I had a few games in mind. . ."

"Like what?" asked Junpei, diverting his attention from Chie, who he was trying to "score" with. It was kind of creepy.

"Well, Akihiko wanted to do an eating contest."

"You bet I did!" Akihiko pounded his fists together. "That way, everyone here could get a good bit of protein."

All the Shadow Operatives let out a frustrated sigh as Akihiko went outside to collect the food, clearly not waiting for a group consensus.

"I guess that's what we're doing, huh, senpai?" said Rise, once again clinging to Yu's arm. "You better win for me! I'm on a diet, so I can't."

Yu laughed. "Alright, I will."

"Yeah! You go, sensei!" Teddie jumped up and down, waving his pompoms around like a real cheerleader.

The lineup was decided. Yu, Yosuke, Kanji, Makoto, Akihiko, Junpei, and Chie would be participating. Much to Chie's dismay, she was the only female competing. Lined up in front of the competitors was a wide variety of Halloween sweets and seasonal foods, ripe for the taking. Chie and Akihiko stared at the food in fascination. Kanji and Yosuke butted heads, getting ready to fight for the food to the fullest.

"Alright. . . On your mark, get set. . ." Everyone tensed as they prepared themselves.

"Go!"

And thus, it began. Akihiko and Chie started to furiously tear apart the buffet in front of them, leaving the others in the dust early on. Watching them eat was like watching a feral wolf tearing apart its prey, saliva and food chunks flying everywhere. It was horrific to lay eyes upon. Chie was keeping up with Akihiko, remarkably, and sometimes even surpassing him in the amount she'd eaten.

Junpei threw up after about ten pieces of candy, getting him out of the competition. The cans of soda he'd had beforehand to "pump him up" hadn't worked out so well. Kanji and Yosuke were also fighting madly for the right to the crown, both determined not to lose to the other. Kanji was clearly beating Yosuke out in sheer quantities of food eaten, but Yosuke's speed was a force to be reckoned with. It almost looked like they'd practiced for this. Maybe they had. . .

It was kind of grotesque to watch.

The competitors fell, one by one, stomachs bursting with food.

Finally, all but two were out. Yu and Makoto, both deciding patient eating was superior to rapidly eating, were now eliminating the rest of the competition. "C'mon, sensei! This is what all those rainy-day beef bowls were for! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The rest of the Investigation Team echoed Teddie's cries, trying to motivate their leader.

"Don't listen to them, Makoto! You've got this! This is what all the weekly protein diets were for!" Considering Akihiko had lost, he sure was being supportive of Makoto. All of the Shadow Operatives had chosen their favorite, giving him further motivation. "We're rooting for you!" _  
><em>

"Do it for the youth!" shouted Ken, as Koromaru barked in unison.

Yu and Makoto both reached for the last piece of candy on the table slowly, gritting their teeth. At this point, it was just a race to see who could get to the food. Sluggishly reaching out, their fingers only inches away from their salvation. . . It truly was a tale for the ages.

But suddenly, they stopped.

As their hands fell to the table, they started gagging and coughing furiously. Faces red and sweating, they grasped their throats and choked, seemingly unable to breathe.

"O-Oh my God, they're choking!" shouted Chie. "S-Someone help them!"

As they approached Yu and Makoto, a feminine voice rang out. "Stop."

Everyone looked around for the source of the sound, but it was nowhere to be found. "If you approach them, I'll have no choice but to take violent action." The seductive voice ringing out from all directions cautioned them, and everyone held still as Makoto and Yu stopped resisting, falling flat on the table.

"Wh-What'd you do to Yu-kun and Yuuki-san?" Yukiko trembled, as if one of the scary stories had come to life. Everyone was shaken with fear.

"You leave our friends alone!" shouted Labrys, looking around for a weapon of any kind to use.

"Don't worry. I haven't hurt them too terribly. . . Look." It was true. When they turned around, Yu and Makoto were standing normally, but there was something . . . different about them. As they walked forward, they seemed almost . . . hollow. Dead, even, as if possessed.

"They've joined me, among the Shadows, in taking over the world!" shouted the loud voice, as the screams of Shadows rang out around them. The voice let out a mad laugh, as Yu and Makoto turned to face their friends. "Now, my minions. . . Eliminate them!"

Yu grabbed a sword from who-knows-where, Makoto also grabbing a weapon from a previously hidden arsenal. They walked towards their friends, eliciting fear from all of the bystanders. Slowly, they continued approaching, completely monotonous. They raised their swords . . .

and cracked up.

Yu and Makoto were rolling on their sides before anyone had actually figured out what had happened. "H-Hey, what the heck is going on?" shouted Yukari, stepping on Makoto's arm.

He sat up slowly, still laughing as he exchanged a triumphant high-five with Yu. The duo stood and bowed, as if they'd been performing for a large audience. Everyone was totally shocked.

"H-Hey, senpai, that's not okay!" Rise grumbled. "I was totally freaked out!"

"Yeah, dude, you scared the hell outta' me!" Junpei's knees were still shaking a little bit. Evidently the thought of fighting Yu and Makoto was freaking him out.

Suddenly, two other presences were in the room; the Velvet Room attendants had arrived, both in Halloween-style dress. Elizabeth had come as a headless horseman, with Margaret dressed as an undead samurai warrior. Elizabeth spoke first. "This is where one would most likely say, 'Trick or Treat!' And in this case, it is truly a 'Trick' of the ages!"

"Yes, sister, we did trick them quite well." They two shared a quiet laugh, alongside Makoto and Yu. "The shadow sounds were particularly on-point. Excellent work, Elizabeth."

"Wait, they were in on it too?" asked Naoto. "Truly a conspiracy of the ages. . ."

"Still think we're not scary?" asked Yu, looking at Yosuke.

"H-Hey, that was totally unnecessary! You made your point, you didn't have to scare the hell out of us!"

Once again, an echo of laughs arose from those who were in on it. "Sensei, that's just too cruel! I thought I was gonna' die! I was BEAR-ly holding on, sensei! Sensei, how could you!" lamented Teddie.

Akihiko was the first to join in on the laughs. "That was a good one, Makoto. You really got me."

Mitsuru, too, complimented Makoto on his performance.

"You really got us, Yu-kun. I guess it was a mistake to call you not scary." Labrys smiled at him, eliciting a smile back.

"Well," shouted Elizabeth, drawing attention to herself. "I do believe this is when the 'Treats' are administered! Luckily, I brought plenty of these 'Treats' of your world! I do hope you enjoy them." She turned over the bag beside her, and inside . . . were inhumane amounts of candy. Clearly more than the bag could actually hold. It poured out like a typhoon, sprawling out across the floor until the flow finally stopped, leaving treats of all kind behind in its wake. It was a remarkable, if frightening, display. Even with the combined force of all the people there, this candy would last quite some time.

"Oh, c'mon! I never wanna' see another piece of candy again in my life!" shouted Junpei, memories of his crushing defeat only moments ago resurfacing. Akihiko and Chie nodded agreement with him, disgusted by the amount of candy in front of them.

"BEAR-ly flop!" said Teddie, diving face first into the mountain of candy in front of him.

"But now that this is all out of the way," asked Aigis, turning back to the final piece of candy on the table. "Who wins the eating contest?"

"Oh, I guess you're right, Aigis," said Fuuka, walking to the table. "No one ate the last piece."

Makoto and Yu exchanged a quick glance with each other, standing still for a brief moment.

The two dived towards the table, arms extended out to grab the final piece of candy.

Whatever organization the party had was now completely lost. Makoto and Yu were wrestling over the rights to victory, Ken was trying to pry Kanji away from Koromaru as he cuddled with him furiously. Teddie and Yosuke were practically bathing in candy, trying to invite the girls in. Teddie dragged Yukiko in, who dragged Chie along with her. "Wait, stop!"

"I can't! He's too strong!" shouted Yukiko, as they were dragged into the abyss of candy.

"Sis, let's go in, too!" Labrys and Aigis nodded as they too jumped into the candy pile.

"Hey, what the heck!? It's all melted!" shouted Junpei, as he was pushed in by Akihiko. Mitsuru laughed at the chaotic display.

"Yes! I got it!" Makoto raised the piece of candy in the air after prying it from Narukami's hands, preparing to pop it into his mouth.

"No you don't!" Narukami swung his hand towards the candy, sending it flying through the room . . .

and out the back window.

Both the boys dived towards it and out the window, determined not to lose. "It will be mine!" they shouted simultaneously, as their friends chased them outside.

It was truly a holiday to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, long story this time! It was kind of difficult to write about this many characters all doing something at once! I feel like I gave them each a good bit of dialogue and stuff to say, capturing their character pretty well. If I didn't, yell at me about it, I'd love to know what I can fix! Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the story and had a wonderful Halloween weekend! Maybe, if I feel like it, a Christmas special will be in order! I think that'd be fun. Anyway, thank you for reading and have a wonderful holiday season! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the site, not a writer was stirring, they all slept quite tight. **

**The stories were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that when they woke up, a Christmas special would be there!**

**I ran out of rhymes. **

**Anyways. Merry Christmas! I hope you all have had and will ****_continue _****having a wonderful holiday season, and to spice it up a little more I wrote a little Persona Christmas fanfiction that I hinted at somewhere in the past! I hope you all really enjoy it. I've jammed as many people as I possibly could into this one (even some people who shouldn't be there) so we can remember it all to the fullest! Regardless, I hope you enjoy it and I am wishing every single one of you a holly, jolly Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLUS or any of their products, nor do I own Christmas. **

* * *

><p>A certain silver haired teenager and a certain blue haired man were walking through Paulownia mall, racking their brains as they conjointly shopped their way through the bare mall. It was Christmas Eve,and the festive decorations to their sides only furthered the swelling of the urgent feelings in their chests. The duo had decided to confer as to what to purchase for their friends around this time of year; after all, Christmas was pretty important, and if the two groups had learned anything it was to appreciate what you had while you had it and live to the fullest. The teams were jointly hosting a Christmas party, and with Christmas parties surely came Christmas presents. Almost everyone except these two had finished their shopping, ready for the party that was to come.<p>

Oh, and the party was tomorrow.

"Dang, maybe we should've gotten this done sooner. . ." said the silver haired one. "The stores have been picked clean."

The blue haired gentleman nodded his head in agreement as he racked his brain for things in Paulownia mall that hadn't been purchased. He had a general idea what he wanted to buy for everyone, but he had no idea where to get it. _I should've listened to Mitsuru-senpai. . ._ "You found anything yet?"

Yu Narukami raised his shopping bag, which only had 3 or 4 items in it. "I've got something for Chie, Yukiko, Kanji and Naoto. . ."

Makoto gritted his teeth. "I've only got a baseball bat for Junpei."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find something for everyone soon." The silver haired man's resolve was admirable.

"You're pretty responsible for your age, huh?" said Makoto, face curling into a smile.

"I've heard the same thing about you, Makoto-san." Yu shot back a similar smile, before they continued their shopping.

* * *

><p>Several moments later, the duo ran into another similar pair with a similar urgency in the air around them. Two men the fools knew well.<p>

"'Sup, dude? What're you doin' here?" asked Junpei Iori, the Ace Slugger Makoto had come to be best friends with.

"Last minute shopping just like us, probably," said none other than Captain Ressentiment himself, Yosuke Hanamura, Yu's own best friend.

"He's right," said Yu. "Makoto and I forgot to do all of ours. . ."

"So just like us, huh Makoto? That's rough." Junpei clasped his hands behind his head. "But this is a positive development! Now we can take care of it together, yeah?"

"Guess so," said the blue haired lad. With that, the two groups became one group of four as they started to move through the mall yet again. Lively discussion broke out as the enthusiastic Magicians joined their respective fools.

"Hey Makoto, what d'you think I should get for Yuka-tan? I was thinkin' clothes or something, but I figured she wouldn't like my fashion sense anyways."

"I dunno'," said Makoto, looking through his own bag. "Jewelry or something?"

"Maybe, maybe. . . You two got any ideas?" asked Junpei, directed at the younger boys with them.

"Got me," shrugged Yosuke, Yu doing the same.

"Aw man, this is gonna' be tough. . . I got Fuuka some new computer stuff, but it's so hard to shop for normal girls, y'know?"

"You're tellin' me," said Yosuke. "The only girl I've managed to shop for is Chie. I mean, what am I even supposed to get Naoto?" The pair continued discussing presents for their friends as Makoto and Yu laughed off to the side, enjoying the new, more lively atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Three stores later, their group was carrying significantly more bags than they'd started out with. "Alright, now we're making progress," said Makoto as they walked out of the next store. "I've only got a few more people to shop for. . ."<p>

"Yeah, me too. I'm sure everyone'll have a great time tomorrow," Yu said, smiling.

"You think so?" asked Junpei, adjusting his bags to compensate for the weight. "I dunno' if they'll like what I got them."

"I think they'll like it if it comes from someone close to them," gleaned the silver-haired teenager.

"Anything you get would probably be fine." continued Makoto, emphasizing Yu's point.

"C'mon, man, you're talkin' to the friendship gurus over there. They're always right about this kind of stuff, it's in the job description. Right, leader?" Yosuke laughed a little as he patted Yu's shoulder.

"Right." Makoto looked at his watch, before clearing his throat. "Guys, we've only got a few more hours until the stores close, and we've still got to wrap everything. . ."

"Yikes. Even if they'll like whatever I get them, if I don't at least get Yuka-tan somethin' I'm sure she'll be pissed! C'mon, let's get a move on!" said Junpei enthusiastically as he ran ahead of the rest of the group. Yosuke quickly followed after him, leaving just the two stoic young men behind.

"Will they ever change?" asked Narukami, laughing at the antics of the two.

"I hope not."

* * *

><p>Makoto was on his way to Mitsuru's mansion, standing in front of the station, eyes on his watch. <em>Hope I'm not late. <em>He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the next train. Snow drenched the street around him, white light reflecting from all angles in sight.

He flipped through his phone for some text messages. Just as he had expected, a variety of people had sent him messages. Chihiro, Nozomi, Hideyoki, and all his other friends from High School had sent him small messages wishing him a merry Christmas. Things like that warmed his heart in the cold, snowy weather around him as he waited for his train.

"Hey, Makoto! What's up?" a familiar voice asked, belonging to Ken. He, Fuuka, Labrys and Aigis approached him, Koromaru at Ken's side. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"What, did'ya think he was gonna' be late?" said the blue-haired mechanical maiden. She laughed a little bit. "Hey, Makoto-kun. How's it goin'?"

"Well," he replied, before glancing back to the time. Evidently, his anticipation was visible.

"In a bit of a hurry, huh?" Labrys continued. "This whole Christmas thing is pretty fun. Fuuka took me and my sister shoppin' and we bought presents for everybody! Not tellin' ya' what I got for you, though." She giggled in an infectious manner, eliciting a laugh from him as well.

"It was pretty tough to explain the Western Christmas traditions," said Fuuka, "and even tougher to pay for it all. . . But I had a lot of fun shopping!"

"I, too, went shopping." Aigis raised her hand enthusiastically. "I brought presents for all of our friends! And we have a surprise for you, Makoto-sa-"

"Shh!" Fuuka interrupted her. "So the weather's nice, huh?" she continued, trying to change the subject instantly. _Hah. Cute. _Makoto decided to let Aigis's slip of the tongue fly.

"Yeah, the snow's awesome! Koromaru and I played in it at the shrine all night last night!" continued Ken, laughing.

The conversation continued as the train whistled into the station, like music to Makoto's ears. "C'mon, we better get going, guys," he said, leading them into the train.

"Yeah, Mitsuru-senpai won't be happy with us if we miss the train!" said Ken, laughing as he followed after him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yu Narukami was sitting on the train in order to reach Mitsuru's mansion. The trip wasn't quite over, but on one seemed to mind, all the members of the investigation team jam-packed within the car.<p>

"Oh man, I'm so excited! Mitsuru-san is throwing an awesome party and we're almost there! I can hardly wait!" said Chie, beaming.

"Hey, can you be a little quieter! I'm tryin' to sleep here!" said Yosuke. The bags under his eyes spoke for themselves.

"Maybe you shouldn't have stayed up so late, Yosuke-kun," said Yukiko Amagi. Whether she intended for it to or not, she sounded kind of harsh.

"Yosuke was up allllll night packing beary nice presents for everyone! I know, 'cause I helped!" said Teddie. "I got everyone stuff, too!" he said pridefully.

"Really, Teddie? Ooh, I hope it's something nice." Rise giggled, leaning over towards Naoto. "Hey, Naoto, what do you wanna' get?"

"I really don't have a preference." She cleared her throat. "As long as I don't have to wear that dumb reindeer costume again. . ."

"Well, I'm sure Kanji-kun got you something reeeaaallly nice!" said Rise, giggling madly yet again.

"Sh-Shut up!" he said, the blush rising to his cheeks rapidly. The entire car was filled with laughter as the lively group continued with their shenanigans throughout the ride, Yosuke complaining the whole while. Yu grinned at the antics displayed in front of him, once again finding a reason to love all of his friends. _It never gets old with them around, huh?_

"Big Bro, are we there yet?" asked Nanako, who was cuddled up next to her big bro's arm. She had just woken up from her nap, surely due to all the noise, and looked out the window expectantly. "I wanna' play in the snow!"

"Look, we're here," he said, standing as the train pulled into Iwatodai station. "Grab your things, everyone," he ordered as the group filed out of the train, arms laden with presents and luggage, prepared for the party ahead.

* * *

><p>Chie beamed as she opened up her package. "Took you long enough, Yosuke!" she shouted as she held her package up into the air. "Trial of the Dragon, Limited Edition! This is awesome!" She quickly exchanged a hug with Yosuke, who responded eagerly.<p>

"Hey, try not to strangle me there!" he said in his trademark Yosuke voice, leading Chie to laugh a little.

"But you wouldn't have _had _to buy me a new one if you hadn't broken the first one in the first place!" she said, now with slightly more aggression in her tone. The bickering ensued.

The party was in full swing, all members of the Shadow Operatives and Investigation Team in attendance. Everyone was dressed relatively festively; they'd even gotten Shinji and Makoto to wear silly hats. Mitsuru's mansion was lavishly decorated to accommodate the large group, as they went around sharing presents and stories in the large hall. They pulled out their boxes from a huge tree along the wall, which was decorated beautifully. Kikuno did an excellent job.

"Alright, Shinji, I'm opening yours next!" said Akihiko, almost critically. "Huh, this package is a little weirdly shaped. . ." He ripped open the cylindrical package and grimaced at what was inside. "A . . . a protein shake?"

"Yeah," said Shinji, hands in his pockets as always. "I figured, 'wow, Akky never shuts up about protein, so what to get him for Christmas?'"

"Hey, I'll have you know I frequently shut up about protein!" said Akihiko.

Mitsuru placed a hand on her forehead. "Do you two ever take a day off? It's Christmas."

"Well I would take a day off if Shinji didn't have to go so far with his presents!"

"Do you not like it?"

"No, I like it, but that's besides the point!" The bickering continued.

Makoto and Yu had barely finished all of their shopping in time. They'd also barely slept, staying up all night to make sure everything was okay. Now, they were seated in their chairs, looking absolutely exhausted as their friends continued opening all of their presents.

"Rise-chan, I got you a gift!" said Nanako, holding a small piece of paper up to Rise. A little drawing of Rise singing in front of a crowd, colored in crayon, adorned the small piece of paper.

"Aww, Nanako-chan! I love it!" she said as she swept Nanako into a hug, both of them giggling madly.

Next, it was Ken's turn. "What's this?" he asked, opening the package from Kanji. "I-It's a sweater, but it looks a little too small for me. . ."

"Uh, y-yeah. That's 'cause, uh. . . It's for Koromaru." Kanji scratched the back of his neck, letting out occasional nervous laughs.

"Oh! Well in that case, I'm sure he loves it. Right, Koro-chan?" Koromaru barked eagerly.

"A-Alright!" said Kanji, before clearing his throat. "U-Uh. . . Can I pet him now?"

A chorus of laughs ensued around the circle as Kanji's face flushed bright red. "Wow, Kanji-kun, you never change!" said Rise Kujikawa, sticking her tongue out teasingly at him.

"Hey, I resent that!" he said as the opening of presents continued.

Yukari blinked a few times at the present in front of her. "_Stupei, _what the heck is this?" she asked, holding up the deformed piece of paper she'd received from Junpei.

"Well, uh, it's a funny story, y'see! I couldn't think of anything to get for you, so, uh, I wrote somethin' nice down, but I kinda' dropped it in the snow on the way here and it got all wet, so I tried to dry it off, and it ripped, so yeah! Funny story!"

"Yeah, really funny!" said Yukari, in a tone that clearly showed she didn't find it amusing.

"Hey, I tried!" said Junpei, jumping up from his seat to avoid the incoming abuse.

Off to the side, Makoto and Yu exchanged comments. "It's pretty lively, huh?"

"You bet." Makoto yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Loud, too." They both chuckled, before returning their attention to the things in front of them.

"R-Rise-chan, this isn't necessary!" said Naoto, cheeks pink. Rise, giggling madly, sat next to her.

"Woah, Rise-chan, what'd you do?" asked Yukiko, leaning over into the bag. She put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my! Undergarments?"

"Oh, c'mon, I thought she'd like them!" said Rise, laughing a little at her own intuition.

"Dude, I wanna' see!" said Yosuke.

"Me too," said Junpei stoically. "Me too."

"Uh, what's this?" asked Labrys, holding up the jar of lubricant.

"Well, I didn't know what to buy for you, so I got something I thought seemed useful!" said Teddie. "Maybe in return I can get a Christmas Smooch!?"

Labrys's arms stopped Teddie's advances, but she still smiled and leaned down to thank him. "Thanks, Teddie."

"No problem, Labby-chan! It is I, your knight in shining armor, after all!" He continued as the circle continued to laugh and talk. Makoto and Yu both felt a little disheartened as the present-opening drew to a close, as neither of them had actually been given anything yet.

"Well, we've got two more people to do," said Mitsuru, a wide smile on her face.

"Everyone, I believe it is time for our surprise!" said Aigis enthusiastically. Makoto and Yu both looked around the circle, greeted by many nodding heads and enthusiastic smiles. They, however, looked quite confused. "Leader, Narukami-san, please close your eyes."

They did as instructed as they heard a variety of hustles and bustles in front of them, as well as some whispered scoldings and remarks, along with some stifled laughs. Yu raised an eyebrow, not sure what was going on in front of him. Makoto did the same thing.

"Okay. . . Open your eyes on 3!"

"One. . ." said Mitsuru.

"Twooooooo!" said Junpei and Yosuke conjointly.

"And three!" said Teddie, emphasized by a bark from Koromaru.

Makoto and Narukami opened their eyes.

"Thank you so much!" the group in front of them said in unison. They were all lined up in front of them, divided into teams. The Shadow Operatives held a dark blue box, and the Investigation Team held a bright yellow one.

"You've done so much for us over the years, so this is our way of saying 'thanks'!" said Akihiko. "You've earned it!"

"Yeah, like what he said!" said Nanako, slightly too short to hold the box. "I really hope you like what me and your friends got you, big bro!"

Still somewhat baffled, the two young fools exchanged glances and went to investigate their presents. Slowly but surely, they opened up the boxes, even more surprised by what they saw inside.

Makoto had been gifted a short sword very similar to the one he utilized in Tartarus, with a gold hilt and cross guard and a blade that looked like a mirror. Engraved on the hilt was his name in kanji, and short messages from all his friends thanking him for everything he'd done. Next to it was a short, golden "SEES" armband that glimmered in the light. Beneath "SEES" it said "Field Commander and Great Friend".

Yu had received a similar present. A long katana, with Daidara's brand on it, also engraved with his name. His, too, had short messages from everyone attending (and a long one from Teddie), the silver blade glistening in contrast to the dark black handle. Alongside his was a short certificate that proclaimed him "Our Leader Forever" in shoddy handwriting, surely Nanako's, and a pair of his glasses from the television with the word "Leader" written across the side.

"Well? Do you like them?" asked Yukari, as Makoto and Yu took them out of their respective boxes. "We spared no expense! Everybody chipped in a little and said something nice."

"Mine was the greatest, right, Sensei?" asked Teddie, swooning over Narukami as usual.

". . . Hey, dude, you okay?" asked Yosuke, as he looked into Yu's eyes. "You look like you're about to cry or somethin'!"

True, Yu's eyes looked almost as if they were tearing up. He raised a hand to his eyes and wiped one of the tears away. "Senpai, you like it, right?" asked Kanji. "I-If you don't like it, we'll talk it back!"

"Moronji, shut up!" said Rise, giggling. "They're tears of joy, right, senpai?"

All Yu did was nod.

"Aww, isn't that cute? I wish our leader had feelings sometimes," said Yukari, before turning her attention to Makoto.

He had a hand over his eyes. It was pretty clear he was crying, too.

"Wh-What!? Dude, I didn't know you could cry! Since when?" asked Junpei, slightly taken aback.

"I guess that just means our present was pretty awesome, huh?" said Labrys.

Mitsuru smiled one of her warmest smiles. "He really deserves it."

"Yeah!" said Ken, pumping a fist into the air. "Even if he's a little lazy sometimes, I wouldn't want anyone else as a leader. Thanks so much!"

"You guys. . ." said Makoto, clearly losing his usual composure. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything," said Shinji, smiling warmly. "We just want to thank you for bein' our leader for so long. Hope we don't drag you down too much in the future."

Makoto looked at Yu, and Yu looked at Makoto. Words really couldn't describe the feeling of the moment. Neither of them knew exactly what to do or say with the sheer joy they were feeling right now.

"I'm so glad I met all of you," is what they decided on.

* * *

><p>The snowball fight was in full gear. After the giving of presents was finished, they'd all vacated outside to partake in some snowy activities. Presently, Akihiko and Shinji were mopping the floor with everybody, using Teddie as a shield.<p>

Makoto and Yu stood back and watched what was happening in front of them, both smiling warmly. "Hey, Makoto-san?"

"Yeah?"

"We really do have the best friends in the world, don't we?"

"You bet," said Makoto. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Sneak attack!" announced Ken as he slammed a ball of snow down on the back of Makoto's head, quickly running in front of him. Conjointly, Nanako threw one at Yu from a distance. "Got you, big bro!" she said with enthusiasm.

"C'mon, Nanako-chan, let's get 'em!" said Chie as the snowballs were directed towards Yu and Makoto.

Yu grinned widely as he dusted some snow off of his coat. "But sometimes we've got to put them in their place, right?"

"You bet," said Makoto. "And I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, as they set about collecting ammunition.

For the remainder of the day, no one went inside. Whether it was building Snow Teddies, having intense snowball fights, or building snow sculptures, the fun never stopped.

And with these groups, it probably never would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hohohoho. Thank you very much for reading! Think of this as my Christmas present to you. I hope it was a good one!**

**I'll see _you _next holiday! **


End file.
